vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Falcon
"Show me your moves!" Douglas Jay Falcon, better known simply as Captain Falcon, is the protagonist of the F-Zero series and a wrestler in VGCW. Despite being regarded as an inconsistent wrestler for most of his career, Captain Falcon is regarded as one of the most entertaining wrestlers in VGCW and is the current Casual Champion. In the F-Zero series Captain Falcon pilots the G-Diffusion racing craft Blue Falcon in the F-Zero racing league, where he has experienced much success and made many enemies. He's also made a name for himself by shouting out his name whenever he does something, like punching and kicking and apologizing. He also has an insatiable desire to see everyone's moves, and/or their boobs. He moonlights as a bounty hunter. A confirmed Roman Catholic, Captain Falcon spends his free time racing in the F-Zero Grand Prix, eating beef jerky, and studying the Penteteuch. Falcon has also made several appearances in the Super Smash Bros. Franchise and became an instant favorite with players for his famous shout "FALCON PUNCH!" when combating other Nintendo mascots and guests. In VGCW Season 1-2: You Got Boost Power? Although frequently an impressive fighter, Captain Falcon struggled to find success in VGCW early on, winning some matches, including his debut match against Chief Arino, losing some, and never quite managing to capitalize on his opportunities. Some notable early highlights included the December 12th King of the Ring, where he was able to beat Guile in a matter of minutes without taking a hit. In the following round, he managed to Falcon Kick Proto Man off of the cage onto Table-san in a Hell in a Cell contest, but still went on to lose the match. A month later, he managed to defeat an extremely persistent Shawn Michaels to give VGCW a 3-2 lead in the series against WWE, being the first time VGCW took the lead. Unfortunately, he also ended up being the first victim of a backstage beatdown courtesy of Mr. L after the mysterious masked man went berserk. Season 3-4: To The Finish Line On February 18, he was booked into a 6-Man Battle Royale to determine a contender to Guile's Casual Championship. Unfortunately, he managed to fall just short of the finish line, as he was eliminated last by Ash Ketchum, who went on to win his match and become the Champion, evolving into Red in the process. This match would not be the last time Falcon and the Trainer squared off over the Casual Championship however... On March 7th, Captain Falcon faced a familiar opponent, Proto Man, in a Last Man Standing match. Although Proto had defeated him in their last encounter and had gone on to become champion, Falcon was not intimidated by the robot; Proto's latest appearance at the time was in the previous broadcast's Royal Rumble where he very nearly broke a record by being eliminated in 19 seconds. In addition, Falcon was well aware of the rumors about Proto Man using E-Tanks...but he hadn't taken into account that Proto Man was one of the most unpredictable opponents a wrestler can face, going down for the 10-Count to the robot. After a little more than two months of absence, Falcon returned to the ring to face Proto Man yet again, hoping to even the score now that the secret of the Glitch Bomb had been unveiled. Though Falcon dominated early in the match, Proto Man took control of the match and took him down. Falcon once again failed to get payback over the robot master, suffering his third loss in their incredibly one-sided feud. Deciding to leave well enough alone, Falcon would decide to move on to other opportunities and took part in a Falls Count Anywhere Match on May 15th to become the #1 Contender for the Casual Championship. The good news? It wasn't against Proto Man. The bad news? It was against Scorpion. It was generally assumed he was there as cannon fodder, as the crowd by and large thought the match was Scorpion's to lose, believing he had the best chance to end Red's championship reign. Captain Falcon was not about to lay down for Scorpion, however, as they waged war both in and out of the ring, at one point spearing Scorpion through a barricade. The match would go on with Scorpion trying to mount a comeback, but Falcon hit his trademark Falcon Punch to secure the victory. Casual Championship High Stakes On May 23rd, Falcon went into his match with Red with only one thing on his mind: To send a message. Falcon completely dominated the match, delivering Thesz Press after Thesz Press. He bloodied the champion, and while many assumed this would cause Red to enter his "Blood Red" comeback phase, Falcon denied it and continued his gruesome beatdown on the 10 year old. The only offense the trainer managed to get in was a single Giga Impact DDT, but the damage from the move was simply brushed off. Completely disregarding any potential pinfalls, Falcon ignored the title he was fighting for and instead opted to spear Red through the barricade. He entered and re-exited the ring, resetting the count and eventually winning the match by count-out after an astonishing 17 seconds, with Red's body still laying motionless in the corner. The crowd thought he was a fool for throwing away his chance at the Casual Championship, but he accomplished his mission in proving he was a fierce competitor. During the next stream, Falcon revealed that he had talked to Dracula, and the the Main Event of the night would be a Non-Title rematch against Red, with Falcon becoming the #1 Casual Contender if he won again. However, to avoid a repeat of the first match, there would be "No Countouts, no weapons, no title, no excuses, Final Destination.", and then challenged Red to show him his moves. The match would follow a similar pattern: Thesz Press after Thesz Press after Thesz Press, down to spearing Red through the barricade yet again. Falcon then shocked the crowd by doing what on one had done up to that point: he pinned Red. Falcon now had another shot at Red's Casual Title, and with his recent performances, Falcon represented the biggest threat Red faced as Casual Champion. Their final showdown took place at End Game 4, inside the unforgiving structure that is Hell in a Cell. After a gruesome match where both fighters threw everything they had at each other, Red dug down deep to reverse a Falcon Punch into his Giga Impact DDT out of nowhere, earning a win against all odds and retaining his championship at Falcon's expense. After the match, covered in blood, both men shook hands as a sign of respect towards each other, as Red finally showed Falcon his moves. As Red climbed back to the top of Mt. Silver, many wonder what was next for Falcon... Season 5: Maximum Velocity After seemingly disappearing for two months after End Game 4, Falcon was given given another chance to win the Casual Championship, as he was booked into a #1 Contender match on August 23rd. This time however, he was outshadowed by the battle between Duke Nukem and Guile, as he was pinned second, leaving Team America to fight amongst themselves. A few weeks later, he would take on The Red Cyclone, who was in the middle of an ongoing feud, and managed to beat him convincingly with his new fondness for his Falcon Knee, showing he still had some Boost Power left in him. This was made evident on October 8th, when he was booked to fight former VGCW Champion Mike Haggar. In what many would assume to be an easy victory for the Mayor of Earth, Falcon pushed Haggar to the brink multiple times, landing blow after blow and refusing to go down, but in the end he was taken out by the Mayor. Season 6: Photo Finish Falcon continued to wrestle, hoping he could turn his fortunes around with the transition. Unfortunately, his first match of Season 6 was up against Nappa, who ended up flinging him really high into the air, and then slamming him into the ground, on multiple occasions, not giving him the chance to show the crowd his moves. However, he was given the chance to show them, along with a few new moves, against Assistant GM Adam Jensen on December 3rd. Despite Jensen having the advantage with his augmentations, Falcon had his trusty Falcon Punch, delivering a multitude of Punches onto the Augmented Man, giving him first victory in 3 Months. On January 28th, Captain Falcon participated in one of the most hilarious matches in the entire history of VGCW. In this match chockful of 2Kuality, Falcon would repeatedly slam Vegeta and Air Man with a ladder. He continued this until all three of them were at the top of the ramp, and delivered a Falcon Punch to Vegeta. Even in the end, he accidentally used Raptor Boost and failed to break the pin. Just watch the match. Season 7: Climb Up! And Get the Last Chance! While VGCW was reviewing which wrestlers need to be future endeavoured, Captain Falcon was slowly being recognized as one of the more underappreciated wrestlers in VGCW. To capitalise on his newfound recognition, Falcon was placed into multiple matches, the first of which was a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match. Despite outlasting both CM Dunk and Luigi, he once again fell just short of the Finish Line to Nappa. Then, he was booked to face the Badman in a First Blood Match on March 4th, which ended up with him bleeding from the head from multiple punches and chair shots, with a broken helmet to boot. Perhaps Falcon has terrible luck against Saiyans? His most recent match was on March 11th in a Last Man Standing Match. Unfortunately for him, he had to overcome The King of Awesome to get the win. It went about as well as you think. Despite being on a losing streak, all of these recent matches has seen Falcon continuously put on a good match, and still slowly gains fans with every match he partakes in. This slow but steady rise in popularity climaxed on April 15th, when Falcon accepted Illidan Stormrage's open challenge to the locker room. The crowd exploded at his arrival, with Falcon being showered in cheers. Despite a rocky beginning, Falcon would soon turn the tides of battle and landed Falcon Knee after Falcon Kick, and DDT'd the betrayer onto the ring apron. It was clear that he was fighting to finally turn his career back around, but every time Falcon seemed to have Illidan down for the 3 count, Gary Oak weaseled his way into the match to distract the referee. After several interrupted pins, Illidan was able to land a Shadowmoon Valley Driver and hardly pull out the win. Despite being cheated out of a much needed victory, Falcon had finally shown the world that he still has the moves. Falcon wouldn't stop his hot streak there, he would close the season by curtain jerking Endgame 7 against the hard working assassin Ezio. Falcon would put on a solid offence while Ezio seemingly tanked the punishment, Falcon would land a catch Falcon Punch as the assassin dove but Ezio would kick out at one once again showing his endurance. Falcon would then land a knee to seal the win, closing Season 7 with a strong win and as it would seem from the words(or rather actions) of Scorpion and the fans, walk into next season as the new King of the Midcard. Season 8: Legend of Falcon As the new King of the Midcard, Falcon decided he was going to leave his own legacy, not a legacy remembered by constant choking, or kicking heads in, or testing the might of newcomers, but one where heads get punched in, where newcomers must show their moves! To begin this new era of the Midcard, he was booked into an over-the-top-rope Battle Royale for #1 Contendership to Gray Fox's Casual Championship, outlasting all of his opponents to land himself his first title shot in nearly a year. This time however, Falcon was genre savvy enough to remember his last attempts at the Casual Championships. This time there would be no countouts, as this was finally his time to enter the spotlight with a title victory. Fox on the other hand had no intentions of laying down, as he for a large majority of the match dominated, it wasn't until Falcon mounted a Comeback that the battle became much more intense, with blow after blow between the both of them. And then, the Knee. At long last, Falcon had crossed the finish line in 1st Place. He was a Champion. The Era of Captain Midcard has begun. Miscellaneous Facts On the March 25th, 2014 Royal Rumble, it was revealed that Captain Falcon was the winner of the 40-Man Royal Rumble when Bazza tested the matches. Then, Falcon would beat Proto Man in another test match. Long story short, Captain Falcon is the VGCW Champion in an alternate universe. Non-Royal Rumble Record Images Falconkick.gif falconcrunchhp0.gif FalconPunch.gif|Captain Falcon delivers his Falcon Punch Finisher FalconPunches.gif.gif|Falcon VS Red Match Summary falconmessage.jpg falconthez.jpg Category:Casual Champion